Yoshi's Island: Population Decreasion
by stitchkirbyppg
Summary: The Yoshis of Dinosaur island are decreasing immensley, and only ten yoshis remain. With their royalty dying and their food dissapearing, the yoshis must team up to save their island and themselves. Also, Bowser happens to be ready for revenge.
1. Scorpio Fever

I stare down the narrow tunnel as if it were a disease. "Is there something down there?" I ask impatiently. "Just wait, Troy!" Sherbet called back. I must have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Troy and I am a green Yoshi. Yoshis are dinosaur like creatures but much smaller. Yoshis usually live at Dinosaur Island, in tribes, like me. My tribe holds other Yoshis, such as: Sherbet, Tashi, Chief, Berry, Jet, Shelly, Kiki, Rash, Scorpio, and I. But we are all different colors. As I said, I am green; my best friend, Sherbet, is orange. He's also a worrywart. Now back to the story. Where was I? Oh! The tunnel. Finally, my orange friend popped out. But where was the food? "You forgot to get food, didn't you?" I yelled. "Oh no… It's just that… Well…" Sherbet stammered. I stared angrily like a chief at his soldiers. This one wasn't doing his duty. He began to move left and right. I could tell he was panicking. He stared at his blue shoes for a quick second. "Er… I tripped and uh… Some scary wigglers were chasing me and… I uh dropped my food…" Sherbet mumbled, still dancing in panic. "You know we have do find food for the sick leader Scorpio! Why lie? Do you _want_ him to die?" I asked calmly.

"Er… No its… I love my leader but… I'm not lying…"

"I know you are. You do it every time."

"Not this time…"

"You were just scared, weren't you?"

"No, no… Er… Yes… NO! No…"

I shook my head. _What a wimp!_ I thought.

I sneezed quietly. Why so quietly? Chief was approaching. Chief is a black Yoshi who is so strict that it even makes a grown Yoshi cry. Chief isn't our leader, though. He's Scorpio's assistant. Scorpio is our leader, which is weird because he's less strict. Chief silently passed us, looking for mistakes… or so I think. I held my breath. It was hard pretending you are looking for food. "When you look for food, you DO NOT sit in one place," Chief cooed. He had a rather beautiful voice, even though he uses it to scream. "I hope you at least got SOME food. Scorpio's got a mighty fever runnin'." Chief was about to yell. He was to quiet when he said those words. "DO YOU HERE ME?! GET SOME FOOD YOU DARNED IDIOTS! YOU'RE ACTING IF YOU WERE DUMB (dumb also means deaf, which is "cowboy language")!" I was right. He did that quite often. Yelling was his specialty. "_I_ have some food. How about you, Sherbet?" I snickered. Big mistake. "DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO PICK ON YOUNGER YOSHIS, TROY?" Chief yelled in my ear… or ear hole… something like that.

"Sherbet is older than me."

"Still don't pick on him."

"I was asking him a question."

"And I'm a fairy princess, don't lie to me!"

I couldn't say anything there. "Listen you two; I want you to come with me. We must check on our leader, Scorpio." Chief seemed to have forgotten about what happened earlier… or two seconds ago. As we followed him up the winding road to Scorpio Castle (which used to be Flare Castle), I noticed an annoyed look on Chief's face. Either it was because of me, or because of Scorpio. Did I tell you that Chief is jealous of our leader, Scorpio? Well he is. Ever since Chief was little, he wanted to be a leader, king, prince, or head-yoshi. But because Scorpio was royal blood, he was crowned leader. Chief even trained for it and he didn't become leader! Chief secretly curses at Scorpio for his horrible choices. I'd agree with Chief, but I'm in love with Flare, Scorpio's mother who died of a disease. I wonder if diseases pass in the royal blood. All of the royal Yoshis have died from disease. I hope Scorpio doesn't have a disease and just a fever.

"Open the doors, nincompoops!" Chief grumbled. The doors slowly creaked open. I stared at the doors wide-eyed. I'm usually on the outside of the small castle like cave. "Humph. "Castle" Scorpio. This is a darned cave!" Chief mumbled as he stepped inside with us. "I want you two to go to your rooms. I'll check on the leader", Chief murmured. Before we could get to our rooms, I bumped into Jet; a light blue Yoshi that is the same age as me. I also have a crush on her. Too bad she's a guard for Scorpio Castle. "Hello Troy-ers! Like my nickname? It's wonderful to have nicknames, huh?" She giggled. "Well, back to my job. _Guarding here, guarding there, guarding, guarding, everywhere!_" She hummed. She was so pretty… "Hey! Troy? Hello?" Sherbet snapped in front of my face. "What?!" I growled as I woke up. "Why am I in my bed?"

"No time to explain!"

"Why not?"

"Because we have an emergency!"

I rubbed my swollen eyes. Emergency? Now? Was the leader already dead? I slowly followed Sherbet, who was scampering one way and another to find Scorpio's office. I was drowsy still. Was he expecting me to be fast? As we headed for what we thought was Scorpio's office, we were dragged by someone.


	2. Bowser's Revenge

"Hurry it up, Hammer Bros.! I need my meat, PRONTO!" King Koopa, Bowser, roared. "Here you are, your highness", said a Koopa with a helmet on its head.

"Yeah, whatever…?"

"Gopul, your shyness."

"Don't say that!"

Bowser chewed and chomped until he bit his tongue. "Urf, I need to slow it down… No, I need to destroy something! Yes! But what?" Bowser said aloud. He looked around for a bit. He needed an idea. It wasn't exactly full in Bowser's Castle, which was a fact. Sure, his minions were everywhere, but they weren't the smartest things alive. Bowser knew who could help him! "KAMEK! GET YOUR UGLY BUTT OVER HERE!" The King roared loudly. Out came a not so young magikoopa on a broomstick, slowly floating over the crystal floor. "Bowser, did you forget how to eat AGAIN?" Kamek snickered.

"NO, YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

"Then what's it about?"

"Destroying stuff. What should I destroy?"

"Mario!"

"Too old."

"Wario?"

"Too ugly."

"… Fawful?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM!"

Kamek was out of ideas… and breath. He wheezed until he finally got an idea. _I'll just look around until someone or something pops up in my head! _He thought. _Genius!_ He stared around the room for a good five minutes. "Uh… Kamek?" Bowser interrupted. Kamek ignored him. He saw something green. A Koopa's shell! "How about you destroy that brother of Mario's?" He said slyly.

"Too weak. It won't be fun killing him."

"Um… That green Ratooey?

"Ratooey? What's that?"

"Never mind…"

"TELL ME WHO I SHOULD DESTROY!"

Kamek sat and stared at the large reptile's scaly skin. Bowser's eyes were colored with red. Bowser spat a few flames, annoyed. Finally, it hit him. "That Yoshi! That darned Yoshi! That freaky fluttering dinosaur!" Kamek shouted with glee.

"I've got a better idea…"

"And what is that?"

"Let's not destroy Mario's Yoshi, let's destroy all of the Yoshis on Dinosaur Island! Yes! Har har har!"

"But Mario's Yoshi has fought you longer than Mario!"

"It makes it easier when the rest of them are gone. Besides, they're all weak but there are so many that it'll be more of a threat!"

"I guess I'll get everything ready…"

"Good. Do that."

The Koopa King jumped from his mighty seat cushion. He grinned darkly. He walked slowly towards the roof of his castle. "KAMEK! GET THE CANNON AND THE BANZAI BILL READY!" Bowser roared from the top of the castle.

Kamek wheezed and coughed as he pushed the huge cannon up the stairs. "You do know there's a shortcut up here, right?" Bowser snickered. Kamek ignored the true statement and put the colossal cannon in its correct spot; in front of a huge hole in the wall. "Is the Banzai Bill inside? Or will I have to go get it?" Bowser grumbled, motionless. Kamek just nodded and looked inside the cannon.

"Prepare for launch!" Bowser happily roared. "Kamek! Get your butt over here!" Kamek scurried across the dusty top floor. "Do you want to come or not?" Bowser growled. Kamek nodded sadly. "THEN GET ON THIS THING!" They were in the cannon, on the Banzai Bill. It was going to be launched at Dinosaur Island. "All right! Ready and set!" Bowser said somewhat impatiently. A Bob-omb stumbled towards the cannon. "Now get all angry! You're about to explode!" Bowser instructed. The bomb obeyed and began to get bigger. It started to glow red. BOOM! The cannon and the Bob-omb exploded perfectly on time. The Banzai Bill flew in the air, with Kamek and King Koopa on it.

Heading towards Dinosaur Island.


	3. No More Yoshis

"Let go of us, you fiend! Where are you taking us?!" I shouted angrily. But Sherbet just put a finger to his lips. It was a Yoshi who was taking us. "Do you idiots want yourselves killed? Shut up!" whispered the purple Yoshi. It was Kiki, a not-so friendly Yoshi. She's better than chief at yelling. She dragged us to a pinkish door. It said _SCORPIO ONLY_ on it. I was about to slap my face. Was it just me being drowsy, or is Sherbet blind? The door was right in front of him, until Kiki dragged us away. "Get in the office, oh dumb ones." Kiki snapped. She shoved us in the office and began to guard. I personally don't know why.

The office was a shining grey, although I'm sure the walls are made of old bricks. Something about the old office was majestic… or something. The rug looked nice, but it had some tears. There was a giant wooden door in front of us. Still, I don't expect much from royal _dinosaurs_. Sherbet began to do his pacing dance. "We've never done anything like this before. In fact, we've never even been at Scorpio Castle", Sherbet whispered. He looked around for a bit. I guess he didn't want Kiki listening. "Don't you understand?" I did agree with him. But still; he shouldn't worry about it. Chief works inside the castle and he assigns us to do stuff.

Suddenly, the giant door began to open. A head popped out. "Hello Troy, Sherbet! I bet you're here to see Scorpio! Come in!" giggled the head. It was a white head. I'd say more, but just as it popped out, it went back in. I slowly and calmly made my way to the door. Before I could, Sherbet stopped me. "Why don't we walk in together?" He mumbled. I just shrugged, and then moved on. I spotted some self-portraits of Scorpio's family. They were surprisingly good. As I said, I didn't expect much from royal dinosaurs. As I passed through the door, I swallowed. I felt like Sherbet.

The room I walked in was obviously the "disease room". This room is where all the royal Yoshis go when they are sick. It didn't look as great as the office. But why was it even in the office? I guess the royal family really does only die from the disease, whatever that disease is. "Troy! Sherbet! It took you long enough! Those shoes must be really uncomfortable, huh?" It was the same head from before, except I could see its whole body. It was Tashi; a white Yoshi with a chipper personality. She was Chief's sister (who, as you can tell, annoys him with her happy attitude). She grinned, which was really adorable. I also spotted Berry, a female pink Yoshi, Rash, Berry's red brother, Shelly, Jet's dark blue sister, and of course, Chief. He was guarding something, but I couldn't see it. "Troy and Sherbet! Why did it take you two so long? Were you goofing off?" He grumbled. "Shut up, Chief. They live outside of the castle, and they've never been in it before." Kiki said, just entering the room. Chief looked shocked, but he quickly turned his face back to normal. "Forget about them. We need to talk about Scorpio", Chief looked angry as he said the name. "You're so silly, Chief! We need to _look_ at Scorpio!" Tashi said cheerfully. Chief frowned. "Listen Tashi, QUIET DOWN!" Chief yelled.

We settled down and I began to speak. "So… what's the disease even called?" I asked, shivering. It was cold in the room.

Chief: "I'm not sure, what's it called or what caused it."

Shelly: "I honestly think it could be because of the absence of many Yoshis."

Jet: "You mean the No Yoshi Tale?"

Shelly: "Well some rumors are true."

Chief: "Wait a second. Tell me this 'No Yoshi Tale'"

Shelly stared across the empty room. She sighed. "It's very long, and it's probably just a rumor…" "Doesn't matter! This rumor could be true! I mean, there are only _ten_ Yoshis left! Almost nine!" Chief interrupted. Shelly growled for a second, but began to tell the story.

No More Yoshis

The Dinosaur Island was a beautiful, peaceful place. Not only can you and your girlfriend go here on dates, but friendly creatures called Yoshis live there. But alas, Dinosaur Island can grow dark. After a dangerous storm (and an attack from a bigger reptile), many Yoshis disappeared. There were about twelve left, which was no good. See, there was a mysterious fountain in the middle of Dinosaur Island. This fountain was calm and beautiful when there were plenty of Yoshis. But without those groups of Yoshis, the fountain begins to spew. The water, so majestic, is invisible. The water goes everywhere on the island. When the water hits a Yoshi, there is no effect. But when hitting a royal Yoshi, the following will fall sick. Of course, the fountain has other tales. If a non-Yoshi stands in front of the fountain, they will split in four. This makes them a Yoshi like tribe. Also, if a Yoshi stands in front of the fountain, they will also be split, but in ten. Of course, the fountain only works if it is in its correct place. Of course that means the curse/disease will be gone on the royal Yoshi. But the split person will forever be in four/ten spots at once.

The End

"That's so stupid! That story is such a lie!" Chief growled. "There is no 'wonderful' fountain! I'm sure the disease was just in the blood!" Shelly grinned, but then quickly frowned. "We have to at least _make sure_ it exists", She mumbled. "Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" Tashi squealed. Chief shook his head angrily. He really hated her. I honestly think we should look for it, but it _is_ just a rumor. "Fine. We'll go. But what is the fountain called? The fountain?" Chief shook his head in anger.


	4. The Great Fountain Hunt

I walked through a huge forest. The only one who came with me was Sherbet, again. "How many times do you have to follow ME?!" I screamed, not looking at him.

"Because I'm always assigned with you!"

"Whatever the reason is, I'm tired of you!"

I kind of felt bad for saying that, but I wasn't lying.

The air was crisp and fresh. The sky was a dark gray. I hoped it wasn't going to rain. The trees were waving to the rhythm of the wind. Yes, it was windy outside, but the major gusts came a few times.

You could tell Sherbet felt awkward looking for something specific. Usually, we're assigned to jobs to look for something easy to find. Now we're looking for that _one_ thing.

_"Wouldn't it take years to find something so specific?"_ Sherbet once said. He thinks too much about the future. I'm just happy the others are looking too. Not because I'm scared that it will take years without help, but Sherbet won't worry as much with help. But he still looked awkward.

I thought I smelled delicious mushrooms, but I was hallucinating. I guess I was hungry. _Sweet smell of mushrooms, what's better than that? I guess grapes._ I thought. Sherbet was obliviously hurt by what I said, still, because he didn't say a word.

I was sick and tired of Sherbet's silence. He didn't say anything and just followed me through the forest. Finally, I yelled at him. "SAY SOMETHING!" "Why? You're just going to yell at me again." Sherbet said rather calmly. His voice didn't have one crack of cowardliness. I kind of felt proud for Sherbet basically standing up to me.

"Wait a second, Troy. Look!" Sherbet said, excited. I spun around. It was the fountain. It was that wonderful fountain! And it was actually there!

"And no one's here yet!" Sherbet said proudly (which is rare of him). "Would you look at that. This is great!" I screamed happily. I ran towards the fountain. "What power do you think it holds?" I said, kind of greedily.

"Not sure. But let's not mess with it."

"Why not?"

"Well, we really don't know how to make it stop…"

"Fine. We'll wait. But it may take a while."

And it did. It took the others about 2 hours to find this place. Luckily, there were grapes around, but they still took a while.

"You could have moved it when you GOT HERE." Kiki grumbled. Sherbet looked hurt a pretended to curl up into a ball.

"Sherbet and I didn't know what to do and if it was OK with you guys." I said, protecting Sherbet. It was strange how all the others came without Sherbet and I. Then it hit me.

"You were trying to get rid of us! Admit it!" I yelled. I was pretty surprised they were doing this. We weren't that bad of a team.

"OK. We admit. But you guys were so late that we thought we'd just lose you. Besides…" Kiki suddenly stopped talking. "You got here before us…" She was lost for words.

I grinned. _Can't judge the book by its cover, eh?_ I thought happily.

"Why don't we just hurry and move it?" Sherbet said quickly. He looked worried. More worried than usual. He was a paler orange too. He was looking at the sky. Then I looked up. Now I knew what was going on. Something was about to crash in Dinosaur Island. Right here.


	5. The Banzai Bill Crash

Bowser was shocked how long the ride towards Dinosaur Island was.

When it was first launched, the ride was awesome and even a little fun. The Banzai Bill was blazing through the sky like lightning. The sun was setting and things were going great. But after only a night it was moving slow.

"At least it's morning" Kamek said, trying to cheer him up. "By the time we get there, it'll be nighttime! And I hate the morning!" Bowser roared. But he was wrong. They were almost landing. But Bowser wasn't in the mood for the landing. He just wanted sleep. He didn't sleep last night because he was excited to land. _"I just want to be awake when it happens!"_ He had said before he got frustrated and tired.

He was thinking about landing and shutting his eyes. He was already fast asleep. Strangely, he was grinning. His dreams were chaotic and horrible, just how he liked it. _"It was wonderful Kamek! I squished Mario!"_ He said after a long sleep, so long ago.

"Sir? Your Sleepiness?" Kamek croaked, awaking the king. "Hrm? What do you want?" Bowser yawned. "It's so bright. Turn off the castle lights!" Kamek wasn't scared of Bowser, just tired of him. But Kamek _was_ stubborn, like Bowser. "KING KOOPA, WAKE UP!" He screamed. Bowser shot up, but not by surprise, but by anger. "You little twerp!" He roared. But something caught his eye.

"The Dinosaur Island! We're heading straight towards it!" Bowser roared happily. Suddenly he frowned. "We're going to crash!" And just as he said that, the Banzai Bill got faster and faster. CRASH!

. . .

Bowser's eyes opened to some Yoshis.

"ACK!" Bowser defended himself. The Yoshis shrieked in fear.

"Wait a second! I'm here to destroy you!" Bowser roared excitedly. "Why would you want to that?" A light-blue Yoshi said. "He's The Horrible Koopa King!" A black Yoshi exclaimed.

Bowser was getting angry. _Let me destroy you!_ Bowser thought impatiently. Bowser started throwing punches, but the yoshis had good reflexes. They backed up every time he tried to attack.

Suddenly, he tripped over a rock. He fell right in front of the fountain! "Oh no! You remember the rest of the tales, right?" said the dark-blue Yoshi.

Bowser began to feel strange. He was getting sliced, one, two, three times! More and more splitting and slicing! He suddenly opened his eyes. "What… happened...?" Bowser mumbled. He looked around. _Yoshis, Kamek, trees, a fountain, other Bowsers… _Bowser thought. "ACK! OTHER KINGS? NO WAY!" Bowser roared.

There was a black and white Bowser, and a bronze Bowser. "Where is Bowser? His shell is green!" The black one said. He looked at all the Yoshis, and then spotted the real Bowser. He looked frightened.

"Please just take me away, other Koopa Kings! PLEASE!" He begged. The white and black Kings looked at each other and smiled. "Great Koopa King, you're the only Bowser, Koopa King, or King. We have come to help you accomplish something. You stood in front of the fountain! Now, let us introduce are selves. I am Yang!" said the black Bowser. "I am Yin. Yang and I are brothers," Happily roared the white King. The brown, bronze King was small and slow. "I am Bronze. Nice to meet you!" He greeted.

"So, great King, what do you want us to do first?" Yang asked. Bowser grinned. _How about destroying nine yoshis, and then about fifty more?_ Bowser thought. He looked around. Where were the yoshis anyway? "RARGH! The yoshis have left! Dumb dinosaurs! How can I destroy them if they're gone?" Bowser growled. But before Bowser could throw a tantrum, Yin stepped up. "How about we destroy that fountain, _then_ the yoshis?" Yin asked. Bowser was amazed. _He really is me!_ He thought.

Bowser was ready to punch, blow fire, and even jump on some things. "Yeah! Crush fountain! Yeah!" Bronze cried. "NOW!" Yang yelled. Bowser already blew the thing apart. "NEVER MESS WITH THE KING! THAT'S ME!" He bragged.

"Now how are we going to defeat those yoshis?" Yin asked. Bowser got out a map with Dinosaur Island and the ones surrounding it on it. "How about what happens after?" Bowser commented. "After we defeat them we'll own this island _and_ the others. They are all protected by the yoshis. Now let's talk about how to defeat them. Does anyone like making robots, bots, androids, or cyborgs? Prehistoric isn't great against robots. I can also bring my army…" And that's how it went.


End file.
